Fire and Ice
by Maryisme
Summary: I do not own Naruto. Summary in story. ItaSaku AU Non-massacare
1. Chapter 1

Unlike most kunochi's she was almost never able to hide her emotions, they burned so brightly they were almost visible, Sai had told her so on more than one occasion. Ino had once called her a raging Volcano because in her words "You're so emotional sometimes nothing can stop you". Like many Shinobi his behavior was as cold as Ice, but unlike many he could not be melted down so Shisui had called him "Dry Ice" because in his words "You'll never be simmered down into a puddle, perhaps poisonous gas that'll kill everyone but not a puddle."

So when they were assigned a mission together they immediately clashed, because since when does fire and ice mix? Sakura-centric, possible out of character parts(Saying sorry beforehand).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

At twenty years old, you would have thought that she would be used to this. After almost ten years, you would think that seeing this same scene would get old after a while. But it didn't, because she always would do the same thing when this happened even thirty years from now. They were family, and no matter how hard you try you cannot stray away from them and the actions they provoke. So as bystanders gawked at her punching Naruto a good ten feet without chakra(she was in a good mood so she went easy on him)

Sauske and Kakashi merely blinked making sure he wouldn't die before turning back towards their meals as Teuchi chuckled lightly at their indifference. "Stupid pervert!" She yelled after his body that had skidded into some poor shinobi a ways off. She sat back down into her seat noticing out of the corner of her eye as Teuchi smiled warmly at Naruto who came bouncing back with only a small bump on his head, testifying to his strength. Naruto pouted as he spoke a great contrast with his age, "Sakura-chan why do you always have to hit me on the head, one of these days you're gonna give me brain damage." She doubted it, his skull was too thick, "Well if you hadn't been showing off your new perverted jutsu that would not have happened now would it."

Grinning he spoke again, "Ah, I think you're just worried one of your fan boys will get a hold of it." She shivered with the thought, apparently Naruto's jutsu made a shadow clone of the users inner-most desired person. When Naruto had done it a Hinata in jounin gear had appeared, a sultry look in place as she started unbuttoning her vest. Naruto in his distress told her "Stop taking your clothes off!" To which the clone had responded with "_Bite me_." Sakura having never heard such a tone from the real Hinata had blushed at the implications. However anger quickly set in as Naruto began to look slightly dazed as he stared at the clone continuing her actions. The clone had disappeared as soon as she had hit Naruto though.

It was no surprise Hinata had shown up in the first place (they had been dating for about two and a half years now) though she had the briefest idea that a chick in a ramen cup costume would appear. Sauske chose this precise moment to voice his usual one word comments, "Dobe." Rising to the bait Naruto and Sauske went into one of their usual arguments. One of the few times you could get more than three words out of the Uchiha. She sighed, a content smile appearing on her face as she looked over her teammates. Kakashi, as always had his nose in a book chuckling softly now and then as Naruto boldly declared, "Oh yeah! Then fight me we'll see whose better!" almost knocking over his and Sauske's bowls as he threw his arms in various motions. She looked at where they began and where they were beaming in pride every now and then.

Oh, she remembered when she was simply a pink haired fan girl with perfect chakra control and abnormal strength( which she hadn't known about at the time), when Sauske was a pouty pre-teen set on passing his brother, and when Naruto was just a boy who loved ramen and wanted to be Hokage. They had all grown so much, it took her awhile but at sixteen she decided her and Sauske just weren't meant to be. Naruto now knew various jutsu's and could do what his previous master Jiraiya could not without defections, Sage mode, she found it quite the thing to be envious of when she saw him practice it. Sauske was at the same level as Itachi, though experience and a quick mind always beat him in his and Itachi's spars. She, with all her medical knowledge and perfect chakra control was a thousand ways to die in person.

She also knew a little over two thousand ways to paralyze and/or prevent someone from using their chakra at all. Not to mention her Tsunade inherited strength. She was older, much older and had finally grown out "Female attributes" as Ino had said. Her chest would probably never be the size of Tsunade's or Hinata's or even Ino's but she was perfectly content with her C-cup, besides she had as she heard Anko-sensei say once "The junk in the trunk to keep em' coming." Her hair however not as long as it was as a genin and not as short as it was a Chuunin touched her shoulders and upper back as her forehead protector was now placed on her arm simply to show off her "Strength Of A Hundred Seal." Naruto's hair was now only a little bit longer than before now limp looking on his head, his whisker marks making him look younger though his now sharp jaw line and slightly narrower eyes said different.

Over all he was now popular with the ladies though she suspected it was half because he was taken and half because he and Sauske were competing for "Villages strongest shinobi." The contest would be held two months from now along with "Villages strongest kunochi." Naruto kept saying she was "a shoe in to win" where he got the term from, she did not know. Sauske, mostly kept the same look though his hair was also longer and his jaw line was also accentuated. She giggled when one time he had put it into a ponytail and when she had said he looked like Itachi, promptly ripped it out before she could say "Just teasing." Though, she thought, his girlfriend did not mind. She smirked at the thought of Karin Uzumaki, at first assumed to be a whiny fan girl by none other than Sai was quickly proved wrong when Sauske in his bad mood had tried to do one of his usual "You are useless and annoying stop breathing my air." Tantrums she had told him exactly where to stick his attitude. Ino and Sakura being who they were immediately made friends with the girl not being able to resist recruiting another "I don't take shit while sitting down girl." It had been getting lonely with just her, Ino and Temari.

She almost burst out laughing when she thought about how they'd come up with the name. While she had vehemently argued about the name being a paradox(clashing thoughts) Ino had claimed it was catchy and most of all sassy. She had relented not being able to lie that, yes in a way it was quite catchy. She shook her head with a smile leaving her musings as she looked out from under the flaps of the booth noticing it was well past time for her to start her shift at the hospital, Shizune couldn't handle all the patients. Without saying anything she left, knowing they would understand. After all isn't that what family was for?

Mending the small boy's broken leg she wondered when another mission would come along. Her team, ever since passing the Jounin exams two years ago had been going on more and more solo missions. She actually liked them, though when they were a little bit longer than a month she started to miss her teammates. She didn't mind being alone now and then but she was a social person. Patting the boy on the head as he blushed at her she sent him to the front desk to get a lollipop. Looking at her schedule she noticed she only had about two surgeries and one checkup left and she could leave. It was fine with her, after all it was girl's night she smiled lightly at the thought. Last time they had gotten so drunk Temari had started talking about how un-lazy Shikamaru was after dark.

Ino had almost thrown up simply from the details coupled with her being drunk equaled disaster. Sakura however had a higher alcohol tolerance, one which she thanked her mentor for. So when the girls got drunk she would always be the designated walker. Stepping into Mr. Hakumi's room she smiled brightly before explaining what his surgery would be like.

She walked to her dresser to find some clothes to change into she glanced at her clock noticing it was about half an hour before she had to meet up with Ino. Pulling out a V-neck burgundy long sleeve top and a pair of dark blue jeans she contemplated wearing earrings or not, thinking of last time she came to Ino's house without one piece of jewelry on had her grabbing the red studs quickly. Ino had literally tied her down and dressed her in the tightest, sparkliest things she could find in her closet. She hated being stared at like a piece of meat, sadly she couldn't punt the civilians around like she could with the shinobi. They could sue her, and if there was one thing she hated it was court. Dismissing the thought she walked into her bathroom to take a shower.

Half an hour later she was standing outside Ino's door, a small handbag on her shoulder as she waited for her friend. Ino stepped out in a baby blue tank top with white jeans and matching baby blue dangling earrings on her ears, ever since she started dating Chouji she decided it wouldn't be a good idea to look too good when they went out. They walked the five block distance to Hinata's house noticing Karin and Tenten filed out of her front door, Temari was in Sand and could not make it. Hinata wore a lavender skirt which came to about mid-calf and a white V-neck t-shirt, Tenten wore a long sleeve green top with black pants, Karin wearing a black t-shirt with a beige jacket and matching black pants. (AN: as for shoes…let your imagination run wild!) Sakura looked up at the club hoping that this time it wasn't a stripper joint, last time when they went out on her birthday all of them(excluding her) put their money together and got her a lap dance, Ino had been threatening to bring them to another one just to see Sakura react the same way again. Sakura in her distress promptly froze when the man in leather pants with no shirt had started dancing, she had almost punched a hole through his chest when he had bent down and licked her ear. Ino and Temari had to hold her back, why oh why did all her friends have to be perverted? Walking in they sat together at the bar talking and every now and then pointing out an attractive looking male.

Ino seeing one she deemed as in their league nudged Sakura before saying, "Ooo, look at brown haired cutie, three o'clock." She glanced for a moment before turning back to her margarita she was slowly nursing. Ino noticing she had turned around immediately frowned and started to rant to her, "Look, you're not getting any younger and you can't stay single forever," Interrupting her sentence Sakura spoke, "On the contrary I can, there are plenty of women out there who have not died from loneliness, besides no one has dragged my attention away from work enough to give a second thought." Ino rounded on her immediately, "So you admit you're lonely." She tried to say, "I did not-" but was quickly lectured by Tenten of all people, "You can't stay single forever Sakura, and all of us can see how you start to look like a proud mother when you see us with our boyfriends, you're _way_ too young for that were the same age for Kami's sake!"

Sakura paused, "Our, since when are you not single Tenten?" Ino rolled her eyes behind her, "Her and Lee have been dating for a month now. You are way too caught up in your work." Oh, so she really was the last one. She shrugged it off though, if she was meant to be single it was meant to be. "Guys, I can't control fate, maybe I'm just not meant to have a relationship I mean look at Tsunade-sama like teacher like student." Gulping down the rest of her drink she ordered something stronger and seeing how Karin had just joined in on the lecture her friends had started to give her it was going to be a long night.

She got home at about twelve thirty am, flopping on to the bed she groaned as she realized if she didn't eat anything she'd have a hangover, a bad one at that considering how much she had drunk this night. She got up and walked into the kitchen whining quietly at the bright light. Looking into her fridge she noticed there was an unfinished plate of barbecue take out, placing it in the microwave she looked back into the fridge to get a small bottle of no sugar added fruit soda. The microwave beeped as she took out her food and settled herself on the table grabbing the fork she lifted a piece of beef to her mouth as a poof sounded outside on her doorstep. Groaning as she walked to the door right when the anbu sent knocked on her door patiently. She opened the door as the anbu began to relay his message, "Hokage-sama requests your presence for confirmation of a mission."

After that was said he poofed off again before she could even say thank you. Knowing Tsunade wouldn't mind she brought her food and drink with her as she commenced a teleportation jutsu of her own. Appearing in her office Tsunade chuckled at the food and drink in her students hands before speaking, "Late night?" merely grunting at her and sitting in one of the seats at her desk she munched on her piece of beef from earlier before another poof sounded in the room. Tsunade noticing the other person spoke, "You may have a seat since my apprentice does not seem well enough to stand." Sakura noticing the chakra was familiar turned around to notice Uchiha Itachi sitting beside her. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized she would be getting a mission with him. However she still remained polite, swallowing before she spoke "Uchiha-san." He nodded in her direction before turning towards the Hokage again.

Tsunade noticing it was quiet spoke in Sakura's direction, "Now as you know Itachi here is Captain of anbu squad one," Nodding her head she came to the conclusion that she would be supporting their team as a medic before Tsunade spoke again," They have a search and rescue mission that will need a field medic, they will most likely not be able to protect them at all times. You are the most qualified and are either on par with or above the members of the squad," She couldn't help but notice the pride ringing in Tsunade's voice. She spoke again silencing Sakura's thoughts, " The other members of the team have already been briefed your mission starts tomorrow at 5 AM sharp, dismissed."

Noticing Itachi bow before leaving she got more comfortable in the chair and continued eating. Pausing in her, now cold, meal she spoke. "Why'd you put me in their team, Shizune is already in anbu and knows the work for it better." Smirking at her apprentice she spoke again, "You've been off of missions for a month Sakura it's about time you get back in there." Her face showing her incredulity she spoke again, "But in anbu?! I've never even wore an anbu mask much less go on one of the missions. And I heard Uchiha-san is a power head you know how I am with those types!" Tsunade laughed at the memory, "Yes Sakura I remember the shock on the Tsuchikage's face when you told him, and I quote ' I don't give a damn how you think women should act, I do what I damn well please.' "

Sakura blushed at the memory, "Yeah and doing what I damn well please apparently gets me a week of community service." Tsunade spoke again, "Well it was deserved, I admit if he had told me to 'fetch' him some tea after commenting about how women should always act so humble in a man's presence I probably would have punched him across the table." Sakura chuckled lightly as she remembered her sensei's loud laughter after she had said it, before sentencing her to community service for using profanity in a Kage meeting.

Her mentor spoke again though this time with a more sincere tone, "Sakura I only have one more thing to teach you and then I can't call you apprentice and you can't call me sensei," Sakura tried to interrupt but Tsunade held her hand up, "You surpassed me a long time ago Sakura, when you were about seventeen I think. I want you ready when I teach you this last thing and we spar for one last time, and no holding back we're both going all out understood?" Sakura nodded mutely at her sensei's speech. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind that she had surpassed her master, she just didn't see it happening. So as she finished her meal and swallowed the rest of her soda a wry smile appeared on her face as she thought of the reason Tsunade was telling her all this. "You're just doing this so I can win that darned Villages strongest kunochi thing huh?"

Tsunade having been found out grinned before saying, "If that gets another shoe in there to help you win." She shook her head with a smile before teleporting back to her house. Looking out the window she noticed the sun starting to come up, sighing she knew she would not get much sleep before throwing her empty bottle and take out bin away in the closest trash can before going to her room and going to sleep in the same clothes from earlier. She'd just change in the morning.

AN: Hello! ^^ I hope this is good enough I hope to upload the second chapter sometime this weekend, though I suggest you don't expect it I'm quite the procastinator it took me a whole two days so edit this before I published it and probably would have taken longer if I hadn't known I accidentally submitted it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Glaring at the sun streaming though her windows she contemplated coming to work late, but she brushed the thought away as she ripped the covers off to wake herself up. Getting her things together she looked at the clock seeing she had about…four hours till she officially had to be at work. Taking a washcloth, change of clothes and bathroom essentials she was ready in fifteen minutes before she walked out the door.

Not many people were on the street at this time, most people were still asleep happily in their beds as she walked in a calm pace to the hospital waving every now and then at familiar faces. Her white coat flapped in the wind, she wore her usual yellow t-shirt and blue skirt coupled with her favorite long shinobi boots with just the hint of a heel at the back. Looking up at the hospital which she darn near runs on her own(though she neglects that thought)she walked forward unlocking it and turning on the lights in the building as she checked her schedule factoring in an appointment for her lunch hour, the family was going out of town tomorrow it wasn't right that it was scheduled then simply because no one wanted to take it today.

Looking at the operation she noticed it would only take her thirty minutes with clean up included. That would still be enough time for her to eat she thought. She prepped the rooms for the procedures that were going to happen first, there were probably going to be a lot nursing hangovers, it was Saturday and a particularly busy day for the hospital. After she prepped all the rooms she still had about one hour left and decided to take a quick nap.

She ate a bowl of miso soup for lunch with a cup of coffee to keep her going. She saved three lives that day and lost one, and dammit if she didn't find the cure to that disease by next week she wasn't Sakura Haruno. After she put all the info about the patient into her top stack of paperwork she took home the stack and finished it all before it was even ten o'clock. At eleven she packed for her mission and was ready before twenty minutes had passed. At eleven thirty she took a shower and ate the other portion of soup she had left. And at twelve AM she went to bed, mentally preparing herself for the next day.

When Sauske told her she wouldn't like Itachi's team she hadn't thought it would be for this reason. Of all the people to be there it would be him, she had kicked him out of the hospital once, he was a notorious flirt and had caused quite a bit of the nurses to call in "sick" the next morning. Though they hadn't dared use a telephone knowing she'd be able to shoot down any idea that they were sick within minutes, the smart ones they were had sent messenger ninja. So when he saw her he grinned brightly as she frowned in greeting, "Shisui-san." She may not approve of his habits but she'd stay polite. The other member of the team, blinked at her demeanor before turning in the direction of the doors to the outside of the village.

She knew where Sauske got his silent personality from though she had a feeling compared to Itachi, Sauske would seem talkative. As another figure walked up in the distance behind them she turned around and blinked twice not sure she believed what she saw and then smiled widely, "Shino!" waving her hand though he could see them she gestured for him to talk to her. "I never knew you were in anbu, or that you were a part of the number one team of it congratulations!" She was sure he blushed with pride, "I am not outstanding as much as my other team members so I do not get as much recognition." She shook her head, "You're still on the team, I'm sure if they could have found anyone better they would have. Don't down yourself so much." She hated it when people didn't see their own worth, when people were called weak. So whenever she'd see a chance to fix it she would, after all that was one way to pay back the favor.

When he found it quiet Itachi spoke, "We will be moving in formation B of standard shinobi guidelines, move out." Oh? She thought, so he was testing her knowledge. Apparently they didn't know she was always seen in the Hokage tower for a reason, she read everything they had to offer. Sliding in behind Itachi and Shino she noticed him turn his head minutely in her direction as she kept pace with them easily. She wasn't a part of the legendary team seven for nothing.

They traveled for about half the day before setting up camp. The lead Uchiha merely nodded at his cousin before the latter spoke, "Alright, who wants first watch?" Raising her hand she spoke, "I can do it for the whole night." However before she could elaborate Itachi spoke, "We will need all of our team members ready for the morning, depriving yourself of sleep is not to be done." She interjected with a hand up, "I have a technique which allows all of us to sleep. It will immediately tell us when anything is within fifty feet that has the chakra amount above about a civilian's level."

As Itachi's eyebrow rose in question Shisui spoke for him, "But what if their chakra is cloaked?" She shook her head, "It checks their full capacity, and whether it is hidden does not stop this." Shino nodded understandingly as he spoke, "And if any of us need an extra incentive to wake up my bugs will always be ready." Itachi chose to speak as he nodded his head lightly, "Have you tested this Haruno-san?" She nodded, "I have been doing this technique for about a year now, and it has not failed me." He nodded in a way that said silently 'do so, then.'

And she had to keep a smile to herself as she realized that she had just proved the Uchiha Itachi wrong, even if it was over a trivial matter. Before setting up the barrier she touched all of their foreheads with a dose of chakra explaining that, "So the technique will wake you up." When she came to Shino he merely nodded, Shisui sent her a sugar sweet grin and Itachi merely closed his eyes in the brief moment their skin touched. She noting that he did not like it when people were in close contact with him by the way his forehead slightly creased.

As she went to the four corners the barrier was to be placed she thought about their assignment, all she knew was that they were saving some poor soul from a hideout and that they may have extensive damage. They had not given her all the details because simply, "It is not necessary." The Uchiha had told her right before Shisui could spill his guts. She hoped it was just an informant and not some body she knew, not that she wished them harm she just didn't do well under those conditions.

She went back to her tent as the barrier was finished noting Shisui was a heavy sleeper by the pattern of his breathing and to add an extra dose to his wake-up call if they needed it. Laying down she thought over comments people had said about the Uchiha just a couple of tents down from her. Mostly it was men who had said the rude sounding, "Huh that Itachi Uchiha isn't that great, the only reason he's so far up the ladder is cause of his precious clan."

She passed them off as words of jealousy, however there was the occasional, "One time I was assigned on to his team and we ran for three days straight, such a power head!" And the, " I tried to tell him that there was a high amount of chakra in this area and he completely ignored me, and then he wonders why we got into a fight in the middle of the mission with the same chakra I reported." And the thing was there were so many who said things like that all the time so she had started to believe them, if only a little bit. However she'd wait and let actions determine his personality. After all it wasn't really her business.

She woke up to the sound of something scrunching against her sleeping bag, moving her head to see what it was before panicking and throwing it off her she almost cooed at the sight. A baby squirrel it seemed had found a perfectly comfortable place on her stomach as it chewed on its acorn innocently. She always did have a soft spot for cute things; however her med-nin eye took in the slight red wetness on its coat of fur and leaned slowly towards as not to show harm. It blinked at her twice before resuming its meal, such a fearless animal she thought. She cupped her hands as she slowly picked him up as she sent a dose of chakra into its system to check its vitals.

It had cut itself on a branch it seemed, and the wound was infected. However she had taken a class on how to deal with animals in these cases and had the wound disinfected and closed up before it could finish its acorn. The small squirrel looked up at the human in confusion as it moved its body with renewed vigor to test it out. She smiled adoringly at it before a voice alerted her that she was not alone, "Haruno-san we will be moving out shortly." The squirrel noticing the other person licked her hand before scurrying away as she watched it a bit before saying "Hai, Uchiha-Taicho."

Getting out of the tent she dragged her fingers through her hair in a comb like fashion before going back into her tent to wash the necessaries and putting her jounin vest back on. After she had everything packed up she turned to the Uchiha, "Will we be returning here?" The questioned shook his head in a no before she released her jutsu with a, "Kai."

Shisui noticing this to be a good time spoke, "What about that dose of chakra you placed on us, does that disperse too?" She shook her head, "No, that'll stay with you and alert you as long as you are within one hundred feet of this jutsu." The previous nodded as he thought about what she said, "So basically I'll always have a piece of you with me?" He waggled his eyebrows in a joking manner as she chuckled lightly, "Yes Shisui-san if you'd like to think about it that way." The captain of the group waited a second longer before moving forward, them taking that as a cue to follow. If she was someone else, namely Naruto, the silence on his behalf may have annoyed her but she just saw it as another part to his personality.

When they arrived right outside a shady looking building she knew the true part of the mission was about to start. Momentarily preparing herself for the unexpected and overwhelming she thought back to her most devastating battle as adrenaline began to pump through her veins. The captain spoke seeing his team on edge, "This is where they are keeping our target, and we will travel in formation U until we encounter enemy shinobi, from then on we will split into groups of two. Shino will be with me, and Shisui you will be with Haruno. Shisui, you are to escort her to the target and make sure she heals them to where they can move on their own. After that we will meet where ever it is we branched off, understood?" She responded with, "Hai" as she noted the only time he really spoke was when he gave orders.

She walked right behind Shino as Shisui guarded her back with Itachi leading the front as she felt multiple chakra sources come this way, before she could speak Shino did, " Four, maybe five coming this way one of them are either attempting to cloak theirs or it is low." She prepared herself as they turned the next hallway. Itachi spoke in a hushed tone, "Shisui, Haruno as soon as we see their faces you leave." She nodded quickly as they got closer. Noticing the distinct mark of rouge rain-nin on their forehead protectors she dashed off, Shisui in tow as she momentarily slowed down to allow him to lead her to the target.

She felt Shino's chakra spike as she saw him commence his "Bug Tornado." Jutsu out the corner of her eye, consuming his enemies immediately as more filed out the hallway. She turned her head back towards Shisui as she noticed a rogue-nin attempt to sneak in on his blind spot before being glared at with the Sharingan and immediately put into a sleep he would not wake out of. Forming hand seals she paralyzed the shinobi tailing them in what he had believed was a silent walk before coming upon what looked like a dead end. However the chakra signature behind it said different. Shisui grinned at her saying, "Mind breaking it down?" She nodded applying just right amount of chakra before she attacked the wall it turning to literal dust. Whistling Shisui remarked, "I heard them say to rubble, but dust is new." as he broke the chains on a familiar head of hair.

She looked at the familiar bowl cut hairstyle and almost faltered completely before immediately healing every problem she noticed. As she woke him up from the forced unconsciousness she noticed his eyes looked a bit duller than usual a telling sign of genjutsu, Lee's biggest weaknesses. He woke up his eyes alighting with fire as he moved to an upright position so quickly he almost knocked her off her feet. She couldn't help but smile as he ran off on one of his monologues on youth and spirit and etc. "Oh! The fact that Tsunade-sama has sent the talented ANBU team one shows how much she cares, and to bring the powerful Sakura-san shows how much she valued this mission to be done correctly. I must not be left behind; I will assist with the power of my youth!" Then he ran off, joining the battle far ahead.

She merely smiled in a slight disapproving slight admiring light; he had more energy than Naruto sometimes. Shisui had merely gained an; I'm too old for this look with an old smile on his face. She laughed before hitting him across the shoulder, "You're not too old to go chasing all my nurses away from their duties. Come on, let's go can't let Lee take all the fun." He grinned back at her as they rushed into the direction where the sound of clashing weapons and at a lower tone buzzing could be heard. She stepped in noticing Shisui go off to help Shino with his opponent while Itachi skittered around attacking enemies with intent to kill or disable them with barely a break in between. She noticed one escape him and fly out the crowd of bustling ninja to attempt to perform a summoning jutsu before she promptly stomped on his spinal cord.

However it seemed to be enough to gather a group of about ten shinobi's attention who gathered another ten as the twenty shinobi attempted to run out of the hallway. She looked back towards her team noticing they were busy with the thirty to forty shinobi over there as she made her decision. Rushing over to the opening she gathered a continuous flow of chakra to her hands as she released her forehead seal. Oh yes, she hadn't had a good workout in a while, this would do just fine.

She helped them out, saved their lives for Kami's sake and this is what she gets? "Haruno, you were out of line. You completely disobeyed orders and after healing Lee you risked passing out in the middle of battle. I did not give you permission to attack those Nin, for that offense I sentence you to a week of suspension with group working exercises so you understand the value of teamwork." She was doing her best really, they would have been blindsided with all of those Nin coming at once but nooo Uchiha wanted it _his_ way. A nagging voice tickled at the back of her head screaming at her to tell him just who he was talking to. But she pushed it down; she didn't need two weeks of suspension. However she would say this, "If I hadn't taken down those Nin you would have been overcome with the numbers, I was trying to do my part so this team would not fail. I am used to battle in those numbers so I used that as an advantage." He merely narrowed his eyes at her before turning around and stating, "My decision is final."

She steamed quietly as they traveled back, apparently he didn't mind talking when he was giving lectures. Lee noticing her anger used his speed to catch up with her, "At least it is only a week," he offered with a weak grin. She merely frowned at him before saying, "Thanks Lee but I think I'll be talking to Tsunade-sama about this." Perhaps having the Hokage as a sensei would come in handy this time.

They walked through the gates her immediately noticing an Anbu waiting for them at the gates. As they came a couple of steps closer she noticed his head turn towards Lee and she presumed they would need to question him. "Rock Lee you will follow me to the interrogation department by request of the Hokage." The spoken to merely nodded as he followed the Anbu, but not before thanking her and the rest. She supposed one of them would have to turn in the mission report, she hoped it wasn't her. "Haruno, since you have to report to Tsunade-sama about your actions you will also turn in the mission report." She resisted the snarl bubbling in her throat, though she supposed her expression did all the same as Shisui had started snickering behind his hand.

She walked to her sensei's door with a frown etched nicely onto her features before opening the door. Tsunade looking up from her paperwork chuckled at her student before a slightly worried expression showed, "Tell me you didn't curse him out," she said as her fingers rubbed her temples lightly. She almost teased her mentor but her anger won out, "He's an arrogant thankless rude dictator." Tsunade sighed as she gestured towards the seat in front of her. "I saved his life! His Shino's and Shisui's but nooo he wanted to be ambushed by twenty shinobi when he was already fighting a good forty! He should be thanking me up, down, and sideways." Such was said while she gestured in those directions. Tsunade shook her head, "You've been hanging around Naruto too much. But before you point out all his faults tell me what you did and what he did."

"Well, Uchiha had said meet him where we started and after I did this other shinobi popped out the crowd and attempted to do a summoning so I stepped on his spinal cord," Tsunade briefly smirked at that before she continued. "Then these ten came out this room and another ten followed them. So I turned around and they looked busy with the forty over there so I released my seal and kicked their asses, none escaped," She had a smug look on her face at that moment before finishing. "So after that I went to where they were and did a wide ranged paralyzing jutsu to put out the rest. When we got out the building and a good distance away he decided to lecture me."

Tsunade put her hand to her chin before speaking, "And let me guess in that lecture was a punishment for your insubordination." Sakura nodded at her mentor before explaining it, "A week of suspension with group working activities." Tsunade thought about it before sighing, "I can't do anything since he's a captain however I can question him about why he did it." Sakura frowned, "From what I heard he was just a slave worker, we barely even ran much." Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "You were on Kakashi's team, and other people call him worse than the Uchiha so I suspected it wouldn't be much for you." Sakura nodded before saying, "So right after I get back on the mission log I have a week of suspension? Great." Tsunade merely waved her off, "You don't have a shift to do at the hospital today so you can go home, though you won't" Sakura smiled, "More time spent there means more money." She winked at her sensei as she left the room, though they both knew the previous was not the reason.

AN: ...I blame the EOCT's...sorry I took so long I know I hate it when authors take forever to update makes the story less interesting to me. But leave any comments you have, I'm not too happy about this chapter I feel like it finished ...ugly. But eh, it's something lol. Honestly I'm as excited about this story as you all probably are so I basically do edit/work on these every day the only thing is I've been busy pretty often recently. But let me stop complaining, hope you enjoyed the story so far catch you later. ^^ Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

She could practically feel the looks they were giving her, oh she hated him now. Of all the types of punishments it would be a genin one. Her reputation! She was currently making a list in her head of people to punish; the Uchiha at the top while the kid in the back of the class was going to be number two if he kept talking. "Hah, and their always saying she's the best kunochi here, what type of shinobi can't work properly with their team?" Her nails scratched the desk as her only ally in this; a nurse in training who knew her at the hospital cringed at the boys next words. "No wonder though, I don't think anyone could work well with a demon and an Uchiha. I could beat him hands down, promise." At this the girls in the back cooed in awe and the boys merely tried to say "No you can't!" but were unheard over the females.

"Yeah, my sensei just taught me a new jutsu wanna see after class?" Before another sentence could be heard out of his mouth his desk cracked straight in half. He almost jumped out of his seat simply from the surprise as he fearfully looked into light jade green eyes. She said only; "Do not speak of me or my teammates understood?" The spoken to nodded mutely as someone snickered behind her and she'd bet all her pocket change it was her nurse in training.

As she sat back down in her seat that seemed much too short for her length she heard the door open. Looking up she decided in her past life she must have been in some notorious crime syndicate because this was surely her punishment in person. Walking in Itachi Uchiha spoke in a no non-sense tone, "Pull out your shinobi handbook volume three." Scanning the room he zeroed in on the broken desk in the back and merely looked at Sakura as her eyes narrowed just asking him to say something. "Haruno, you will stay after to clean up the mess you made." Ohhh, now he'd done it. Revenge was just a pinch on the shoulder to her now, why she thought he deserved something much better. Now she just needed someone to plot out her plan with. Perhaps she'd see what Naruto and Sauske were doing tomorrow.

"Naruto, Sauske I need your help!" Such was said with a sugary smile and closed eyes; a sign it wouldn't be good for them. Naruto noticing her face attempted to leave but not before being caught by his collar and dragged along with her as Sauske merely accepted his fate with a slouch in his posture. Throwing Naruto onto her couch with care as Sauske sat beside him before saying, "What this time?"

Sitting down she explained the situation, noticing Sauske's eyes widen and Naruto boil with anger. "Lemme at him! He's done Sakura-chan wrong!" Currently being held back by Sauske, Naruto voiced his problems the only way he knew. She smiled but regained her serious composure before speaking, "Oh Naruto I have a much better idea than beating him in a spar, here's what we are going to do."

Sauske cursed Sakura and her continuous grudges, and why was it he always got the worse parts? It must be punishment for those times he was so rude to those poor souls his fan girls were, well he tried being civil and that definitely did not work in his favor at all. One girl had latched onto his arm and claimed that in her culture they must get married since he "saved her life". All he did was help her up after she tripped from staring too long at him. But that was not what he should be thinking about right now, right now he had a spar with Itachi he was late for. And dear Kami he hoped Itachi didn't know what they were up to.

"Otouto," Itachi nodded at him as he rose to meet him in the center of the training grounds. Sauske returned the nod before speaking, "Would you mind if we talked instead of training today? I have to ask you something." He saw Itachi's eyebrow rise in question but after they sat down in the center he seemed to have his full attention. "Why did you treat Sakura that way?" Itachi noticing where this was headed said, "In what way would that be Sauske?" Sauske narrowed his eyes, "You know her capabilities and you know that she could have handled all of those shinobi and more by herself if she needed too. So why punish her?" Itachi sat up straighter, "She blatantly disobeyed orders, argued back towards her superior and endangered herself including her teammates with her actions. It was necessary." Sauske continued, "You've let complete strangers get away with more, you know Sakura why do that to her?" Itachi shook his head with the closest he thing he saw to a smile reach his face, "Foolish Otouto, that is precisely why. No one else would allow it without punishment so I simply showed that to her. If she does not realize currently she will later."

Sauske blinked twice at his brother, "You mean to tell me you were looking out for her?" Itachi's slight smile turned into a smirk before he rose from his position. "I believe you've asked enough questions today Sauske. Next week be on time." Sauske sighed, this just made his part even harder, why him why today? As if this wasn't enough he felt Karin's chakra entering the compound, what did that crazy woman want now? He quickly erased the thought; he swore she could read his mind sometimes.

Naruto bounced down the village streets with joy in every step, oh to get _the_ Itachi Uchiha in a prank! It'd be his biggest one yet; even Kakashi had fallen prey to at least two of his. He blessed Sakura from heaven to earth; she always had the best grudges. Going to the grocery store he looked up at the sign and beamed, if Hinata could see him now! She always chastised him about his eating habits even if it was lightly, she could never stay mad at him. He walked down the vegetable aisle picking up what he needed as his previous conversation with his sensei came to mind, _"Eh? Ero-senin I don't think me and Hinata need another level to reach were already dating. The next level is like…marriage." Naruto cowered at the thought, he wasn't sure he was ready yet besides he liked where they were. Jiraiya grinned, "No my boy, I don't mean marriage perhaps what they do on their honeymoons but not that. Naruto colored at this statement, "H-Hinata and I vowed before her father we'd stay celibate until marriage!" _

He shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking inappropriate thoughts. Though Ero-senin had mentioned something about lacey underwear… Sakura would kill him if she knew what his thoughts were. Back on task he wondered what this strange thing called broccoli was, they surely never put it in ramen. Looking through the rest of the list he noticed he needed two large steaks and that would be all. Oh this was going to be a great one, he could feel it.

Sakura loved her sensei sometimes, today was one of those times. "So you'll help?" Tsunade nodded as she tried to keep down another smile, which she failed at. "Sakura, I'm warning you he will retaliate" Sakura grinned as she rubbed her hands together in a villainous manner blatantly ignoring her sensei, "Yes this will all be…exxxcelllent." Tsunade shook her head at her students childish behavior, ah well she would face the consequences later.

Itachi Uchiha strolled to the Hokage's office as he noticed a grown woman and her teen daughter gawk at him as he, in one of his fan girl's terms, glided past them. He wondered what the Hokage could want him for; he had a mission in about an hour he had to report for. Opening the door he noticed that neither Shizune nor Sakura was at her side, strange.

Tsunade looked at the shinobi before her and threw a mission scroll at him before speaking, "The rest of your missions have been canceled, you are to spend an evening within the appointed restaurant. You will not argue this is a direct order from your Hokage. Working non-stop for three weeks will not be allowed anymore by any shinobi under my care. The location will be inside your scroll, have a nice evening." Instead of speaking he bowed before leaving. This was…unusual.

Arriving outside of the restaurant he squinted at the sign, "_The Pink Dragon_." He wondered what that silly medic he knew would think of this restaurant. Walking in he noticed there to be an actual pink dragon in front so all the tables would focus on it. It seemed to be made out of some type of gem, perhaps Morganite. Whatever it was, it was quite expensive the restaurant also looked so. He had to admit someone had done a wonder on the color scheme, pairing the white and black with it added an exotic feeling. He contemplated the restaurant a bit more before it was his turn, looking at the usher he said, "Table for one please."

Sakura looked out the flaps of where she was grinning at the figure who sat down in the table at the center, the figure not noticing he was literally surrounded by females. Of course there was the occasional male; it wouldn't have been right looking if there were only females. And they were there for another reason also…she snickered at the thought. With her hair pulled back into a low ponytail and a waitress vest and skirt on she stepped into the restaurant, resisting the urge to grin.

She connected the mike to the speaker as she noticed she had gained the figures attention, "Good evening ladies and gentleman!" an eyebrow rose from the middle table she responded with a wink. "Today we are here per request of the Uchiha Itachi, as you all know." She noticed him tense. "As you have all heard from his only sibling and confidant Sauske Uchiha, Itachi is dreadfully lonely." She was sure his poker face would slip soon, especially with what comes next. "We will start the bids at fifty ryo, YES! Number 15 for fifty! What was that? Oh, looks like your quite popular Uchiha seventy from number 32!"

It went on like this as he tried to leave only to notice Naruto and his brother (the traitor) guarding the door. He nearly growled, and then something caught his attention. "A hefty one thousand from number 20!" He turned to see a male who was probably one year younger than him with a ridiculous looking open shirt wiggling his fingers at him. … … …He twitched, it's all just a prank nothing to get annoyed over. He could always exact revenge later, there was always…The man that previously wiggled his fingers at him walk up to him and whisper "You're mine tonight big boy, " the man noticed Itachi twitch again, he leaned over him to give him comfort, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." After that was said a hand slid down his back onto his rear…

She couldn't hold it anymore, she exploded in laughter. Naruto and Sauske were busy trying to hold on to the little of their composure before Naruto started turning purple and laughed so hard he fell down. Even Sauske, the ice cube, laughed for a bit. Oh that was it this proved it, she concluded, she was a genius. She'd leave him alone now. The expression on his face after he zoomed past the exit doors was enough for a year. …Perhaps she'd been a little harsh, she thought for a moment. Nah, he'd be all right.

AN: Sorry for the delay, this ones pretty short but I wanted to keep this and the next chapter seperate. So, was Sakura too harsh? Lol, yes but thats just how she gets people off her back in this story. From her experiences, if you give someone an inch they'll take a mile so she doesn't leave any space. Now the real Itachi might have kicked Sauske and Naruto's rears and been on his way. And the real one might have laughed his rear off at this...I don't know so I just did the best I could to stick to how I see he would react. ...I have over 20 followers, to you all I'd like to give you a virtual hug! I don't even give hugs in person, that lets you know happy I am.


	4. Authors Note

To my awesome 36 followers, I am terribly sorry but finals and EOCT's are here…-insert girl wishing she paid attention in class- Anyway no, sorry this is not a chapter but a authors note to let you know there will most likely not be an update for a while until between the 24-25 of this month. In other words when school is over, I would neglect my studies and just write and read and play video games until my eyes bleed but last time I did that I failed math. So NOW I have summer school, and I refuse to have summer EOCT's/Finals. Please check out my profile for info about updates and if you choose to watch/follow me on either one of the specified sites let me know so I can post updates and etc. You can PM me or just send a review on the story.

I'll still be working on the story in my free time but editing grammar mistakes and etcetera take a minute so basically what I'll be writing is just thoughts spouted from my brain and I'd rather you not read mindless drabble. That's about it have a good summer, wish you best on finals/EOCT's if ya got em. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura walked back to her house feeling quite accomplished and light with joy. She always had this feeling after she finished something she put her mind to, it was a resounding feeling. She walked into her house and simply breathed in, it was going to be a good week for her, and she could feel it in her bones. Taking a shower, eating a small meal, putting on her favorite pajamas before she climbed into her bed she grinned, Ino was wrong she thought. It wasn't bad being alone.

Itachi Uchiha was not an angry person; he was a calm, peaceful easy going non-revenge taking good per-Shisui was giggling…again. Apparently none other than Naruto Uzumaki had told him of what happened, including half of Konoha though he didn't know that, and now Shisui couldn't even look at him straight. The first time Shisui had saw him the curly haired Uchiha had laughed so hard he tripped and fell over.

To say Itachi was not pleased was an understatement, he was seething. He was lethal when fighting enemies, but today he had been practically sinister. He hadn't given them a second of a reprieve, heads rolled. And after that he had been quite more at ease. However he had foolishly agreed to a spar with Shisui, why he thought the, five years his senior male, would act mature he did not know.

His cousin ran his hand through his hair before grinning at him, "Aw, don't be that way Itachi! You know I can't handle situations like this, besides we've all gone through this once or twice it's the curse of sexy genes." Such was said as he hooked an arm around Itachi's shoulders staring at the sky as if it held all the answers. Itachi supposed it was slightly funny, if he looked at it from another angle. And after looking at his cousin once he chuckled lightly, he'd never change.

However, that wouldn't derail him from this train of revenge; Sakura Haruno wanted funny she would get funny. Looking towards his cousin he smirked lightly, "Remember what we did to Kakashi and Genma?" Shisui's eyes widened lightly before he busted out laughing again, oh Itachi thought this would all be exxxcelllent.

Sakura was having a fantastic day, she had already found the cure to that disease and the week wasn't even over _just Wednesday_ she hummed. Other than that yesterday she'd had a beautiful mission, taking out a gang. No not a small three-five person group, it was a whole platoon. Over about two hundred against one itty bitty kunochi, but she hadn't survived the battle with Sasori-san for no reason. Hundreds were easy pickings for her, Tsunade, and Naruto (He could always make that many shadow clones.) Sauske might have had trouble, Uchiha weren't known for their endurance. She remembered their faces when she had taken out their largest member with a pinky, she felt like showing off if only for then.

If Itachi could have seen her! Her thoughts zeroing in on him she remembered she needed to speak to him. Like it always did, her conscience was getting to her and it was about time she apologized and explained her actions. Darn Sauske for telling her why he did it, she just wanted to get his voice recorded so she could trick those fan girls into coming. But no, Sauske felt bad for his brother and had (after laughing at the same person) told her he was just looking out for her. Of all things she had to have a heart, damn her feelings.

She walked inside the Uchiha Compound waving every now and then at friendly faces and looking back bravely at the unfriendly. When she made it to the main house she briefly knocked once before a confused Sauske came to the door. "What are you doing here, it's still noon?" He asked, she shook her head, after missions he was particularly lazy. Sauske noticing the slight regret in her eyes sighed, "He's training in the back."

She slid the door to the side hesitantly before peeking between the cracks of the door. As she slid the door the rest of the way she thanked her medic training five times, why were all Uchiha so pretty? His hair was down and he had decided to take his shirt off as the workout had gotten more intense. Other than that in a quick sweep, which no one noticed but her, he had an eight pack. Not a six or the measly four a small civilian man had sported proudly. She had previously thought they were abnormal looking but he made it look good, he also made those pants look rather-She stopped herself, she was not here to ogle the poor man who had probably already noticed her perusal she was here to apologize. **BUT! We could always ogle after we apologize, apologize then ogle ne? **She ignored her inners untimely appearance; she always chose the worst possible moment to speak.

She stepped fully through the door hoping he hadn't noticed her hesitation at the door. "You took quite a while to get through that door Haruno-san," Damn him "Have you come to point the way for more sexual offenders?" He said this casually as he bent down and picked up his towel wiping off his face before slinging it around his shoulders. She blatantly ignored the movement, "No Itachi-san I am here to apologize." An eyebrow rose "My actions were not completely mature and after hearing your reason for it from Sauske I have come to say that I was out of line. I am just used to people treating me unfairly because of my position."

The Uchiha merely folded his arms before speaking again, "Are you sure you heard that over how dreadfully lonely I am?" She noticed the humor in it and responded with a twitch of the lips before saying, "It was quite difficult, but yes I heard a small snippet." She leaned down in a small bow before saying, "Thank you Itachi-san, I hope all is forgiven." He nodded, silently saying yes before she grinned lightly and walked off. Had she just made friends with Uchiha Itachi?

Itachi supposed she wasn't as horrible as he had previously thought. Yes she had a short temper and was quick to come to her own decisions without thinking of the consequences (he had no doubt of where she got that from) but when she saw her wrong move she quickly made up for it. So yes, he'd forgive her. But, his revenge was already in motion. He could either stop it or let it go on; it wouldn't be too horrible of a situation for her he was sure she was smart enough to get out of it. She was kunochi she could handle things like this it wasn't that serious of a…He dashed off.

Sakura began a slow stroll back to her house before remembering she had some documents to pick up from the hospital. She was only half a mile away from there it wouldn't take too long. Turning on her heal she walked in a slow stroll to the hospital, was it her or was today just a good day? (Ice Cube allusion)

Itachi hopped off the building beside Sakura's house, hopefully Shisui hadn't left yet. He really couldn't clean this up without him, scanning the house he found him in the bathroom. Climbing in through her window he spotted Shisui pouring the contents of the bucket all over the room. He merely blinked before asking, "How many other rooms have you done this in?" Shisui raised an eyebrow at him in confusion,"…All of them, why?" Itachi imagined that if he was anyone else he would have face palmed. But Shisui saw through him, "You're regretting it?" Itachi chose to stay silent. "Oh come on, this was going to be funny I even hooked up cameras!" Itachi shook his head, "We must clean this up immediately." Shisui sighed, "For someone who's the coldest shinobi out there, you sure are soft on the inside. …Dry Ice." He added with a grin towards Itachi, who merely narrowed his eyes. Shisui threw his hands up, "I'm moving I'm moving."

Sakura trudged home in a slow pace, Ohhh she was so tired. But she felt so good, someone with the same disease from before had come in to the hospital and she had cured him! One shot from the batch she had made earlier and half an hour later he was fine. She was so happy, three other shinobi that had come in with half their organs hanging out were perfectly fine now. She was happy with her work, her life. It gave her the fulfillment other women searched for in men, but she wasn't like them. She didn't, nor would she ever she vowed, need a man. Perhaps want, but not need. Because it was quite simple, without one would she die? No she would not, would she go into deep depression? It was possible, but she liked to think she was tougher than that.

She brushed away her thoughts with an invisible broom; she always thought too much when she was alone. Before unlocking the door she swore she felt two chakra signatures before they disappeared completely. She must be really tired, the only people who came to her house were Naruto and Sauske, and that wasn't them. And her traps were too complex for any common burglar to get by. She shrugged it off before walking inside. Blinking twice she scanned the room, was it her or was her house cleaner?

A/N: ...If I say another chapter should be up sooner would not kill me? So I lost track of time because I was wallowing in the joy of NO HOMMMMMMMEEEEEE WOOOOORRRRRRKKKKKK! Ehem, sorry. Anyway I was so into my game(just made lvl 50 .) that I forgot about the date I set sorry. Also why I didn't upload this yesterday since I had this one ready I wanted to give you two chapters instead of my usual one because of the wait. The second one isn't done but it's close to it I'll probably be working on it all today. And I'll think you'll like it see ya (^.^) ...I promise you thats the cutest thing you could make on a keyboard.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Itachi was not usually pulled into such….how should he say it? …Normal matters. Often he was off on a mission, somewhere chasing down the latest danger to konoha. "You may just be the most loyal shinobi we've ever had." The third had said to him one night. He was in anbu for a reason. He did not want to be the villages most recognized shinobi, nor did he want to be the strongest one in the world. He just wanted to keep Konoha safe; he'd seen too much trouble for this land already. It just didn't need anymore, he thought. And that's why he worked so hard, chasing down every possible threat there was. He did not give them an inch of freedom, he took them out swiftly and quietly, not many knew just how many were against them.

So when his mother came up to him and said they were having a "family dinner, six o'clock don't be late." He almost automatically said, "Mission mother, forgive me." But then he remembered he didn't have a mission. Normally when they let him have a day off the clan council would sink their claws in and take him to their usual "heir preparation" meetings. Glancing out the window he wondered what he'd do until the time his mother had mentioned, six was just so far away from ten.

Sakura Haruno did not usually have days off, but when she did she knew exactly what to do. Sleep until she couldn't stand it anymore. So when someone had knocked on her door, it was 12 pm what was wrong with these people! She opened the door not bothering to change her clothes or fix her hair, she told everyone she was not coming out of her house today so dammit they get what they get. She imagined Itachi Uchiha was wondering why she looked like she just got up when she opened the door, which was why he scanned her from head to toe. His voice rang clearly in her ears as her head stopped spinning from getting up too fast, "I don't suppose you'd be up to a spar Haruno-san?"

A spar? A spar?! This inconsiderate, arrogant man just decided to walk up and ask her to spar on her day off? Why of course he would that-"If you cannot handle it at this time, I will leave." Her eyes narrowed. "Me? Why Itachi-san you must not know I'm a morning person. Meet you at grounds three, one thirty?" The Uchiha merely smirked, "That would be suitable." She squinted her eyes to the point where they were closed and with a smile said, "Good." After which the door was slammed in the face of Itachi Uchiha. Sakura grumbled out loud as she stomped back into her house muttering on the way, "Stupid fucking people, I'm not coming out of my house I said It's my day off I said I'm just gonna get some rest I said and do they listen NO!" She probably broke her bathroom door (again), oh well. Yamato owed her a favor anyway.

Itachi reigned in his emotions and wiped the smirk off his face. She had a terrible temper; he supposed that's why she jumped to conclusions so quick. And he felt a trickle of excitement at seeing her get riled up, because of the ensuing battle he concluded. Perhaps he'd do that more often…

After coming out the shower Sakura looked up and noticed that she had about thirty minutes to spare. Thinking on her missed day of sleep she decided to warm up with some stretches, no telling what that damn Uchiha would pull on her. So she walked to the center of her living room and began her most complex set, her back popping as she bent down into a familiar position.

With ten minutes to spare she walked into training grounds three, noticing Itachi throwing kunai lazily at the post she walked within speaking distance. He turned around and nodded at her before throwing one more without looking. She frowned slightly as it hit perfectly, damn show-off. He smirked at her frown and spoke, "Would you like to begin, or would you rather warm up?" She shook her head, "I already did, I'm ready whenever you are." He nodded before walking to the center of the field, she trailing behind in a slow wary manner. As they came to face each other she positioned herself in a way that could give or deflect an attack quickly as he adopted his own. He spoke, "Would you rather start or would you have I do it?" She smirked lightly, "The honors yours."

…This is new, he thought. Glancing at the kunai at his neck and female holding him down with chakra enforced limbs making her already muscled form immovable. Had he underestimated her? He considered it and decided that yes he did. And surely he didn't think he could have won so easily against the Hokage's apprentice, but he had. And because of that small slip up he, apparently though the kunochi did not seem to notice, had lost. She was above him breathing heavy with a determined look in her eye, waiting for the next attack. He couldn't move, to do so was useless her form was tensed and ready to deliver a devastating blow in any moment. How something this small could be physically stronger than him amazed him. Perhaps that was also why he had lost? He shook the thought from his head before deactivating his Sharingan and speaking, "I concede defeat."

Dammit! She had tried her best too, putting all her energy into avoiding everything that came her way and he still—"Haruno-san, I said I concede defeat please remove your weapon." Wait, what? "You concede defeat? But how I mean-," He sighed very lightly, "Look at our position Haruno-san, it is quite obvious who won." She looked at their positions before up into his eyes, she hadn't once glanced at his face during the whole fight, she won? She won! In her excitement she released the chakra in her limbs and leaped off before grinning. "I won!" Itachi looked at her dully with something that looked like amusement in his eyes, "I believe we've been over this Haruno-san." Not forgetting her manners she turned towards him, "Thank you for the spar Itachi-san, it was enjoyable." He nodded, "You gave me quite the workout Haruno-san." She grinned and he felt something squeeze faintly.

She was grinning the whole way here she realized, but just the idea of it was amazing. She, no not her teammates and her _just_ her, had defeated the Uchiha Itachi in a spar. Wait till she told Sauske oh he'd be so jealous not even he could- she stopped. Perhaps she shouldn't tell anyone, he might not like the news of his defeat circling the village, she had humiliated him enough. She still felt bad about the auction thing, it was her damn emotions fault. She felt she still needed to make it up to him. Actually, she knew exactly how to make up for his earlier bruise on his reputation. She just hoped Naruto and Sauske would forgive her, it didn't matter what the village thought anyway. Glancing at a clock in a stores window she read the time seeing it was a bit after five, the spar had taken longer than she had expected. Quickly remembering that it was after five she raced home, she had a dinner to go to!

Itachi found he felt quite light on his feet currently; he connected it to the spar he just experienced. That Haruno sure was something; she had dodged every single one of his attacks. He had only connected punches and kicks to her midsection, which she hadn't been guarding well. He'd tell her when they met up again. He had truly underestimated her, and he wouldn't do so again. Stepping out of his room he looked at the clock in the hallway as he heard his brother's voice arguing with another, six fifteen they weren't too late. Walking down the stairs and glancing at the blonde male who nodded and grinned before pausing dramatically. A sunshine yellow eyebrow drew down as he spoke, "…You seem brighter." Sauske turned a strange look to Naruto, "No he doesn't, he looks the same." He also turned a confused look to Naruto, him? Brighter?

Sakura heard the voices of Sauske and Naruto before she walked out of the kitchen briefly noting the presence of another person; however she had matters to deal with before that. "Naruto!" She growled in a whisper, she had heard him and Sauske arguing from the kitchen. She smacked him on the back of the head before saying, "I could hear you all the way from the kitchen." She heard Sauske make a huff of amusement behind her and turned around to smack him too. After delivering the blow she said, "And you too, it's _your_ mother's house!" She glared at them as she readied herself to deliver a lecture before a voice interrupted her. "Haruno-san I'll have to thank you for disciplining my brother."

To Naruto's and Sauske's surprise she smiled before turning around, "Itachi-san, I thought you'd be out on another mission." He shook his head, "Today was my day off, as it was yours I see. Unless you'd still be in the hospital." She chuckled lightly, "I see my reputation precedes me." Her head leaned slightly towards the kitchen as she smelled the food finishing up. He nodded before directing his hand towards the doorway of the kitchen he said, "After you." She walked in front of him saying thank you briefly before starting the conversation again.

Sauske turned towards Naruto as his thoughts came out the latter's mouth, "What…just happened?" Sauske paused before saying, "I've never seen Itachi like that with anyone but mom he was so…gentlemanly." Naruto nodded as they started towards the kitchen in a slight daze.

They sat at a long table; the head of the family could not make it because of clan matters. She however was practically drooling over her plate, though she noticed Naruto wasn't doing much better, not being able to keep quiet any more she spoke. "Mikoto-sama this food is delicious, your better than my mom." The woman chuckled, "Oh I doubt that, I've had your mothers cooking. Though I admit her pastries were not the better part of her cooking." Sakura smiled, yes her mother could cook very well however she herself would burn down her own kitchen in minutes, and her mother hadn't been around long enough to teach her.

Itachi noticing the slight dim of sadness in her eyes concluded that her mother was no longer living. And it seemed like he was the only one to notice her change in mood, so he leaned over and spoke, "Careful if you don't eat it fast enough Naruto might just snatch it from you." As she chuckled behind her hand she smiled lightly at him before speaking, "Thank you." He smirked, "Anytime." Naruto's voice wafted over his ears, "Yeah Sakura-chan does a lot of cool stuff too, last week she went on a mission with Itachi, even me and teme haven't done that." The spoken of had a very light dusting of pink on her cheeks at the recognition, "Oh it was nothing, mainly because Tsunade-sama is my master I'm sure."

Itachi interrupted, "Nonsense, I would not have allowed you on the team if it was for that reason. You are quite talented, I should know." Sauske spoke, "And how would you know Nii-san?" Itachi smirked before looking at Sakura who had an expression of _here it goes_,

"She beat me in a spar this morning actually, by the way you need to guard your midsection better." Sauske who had taken his tea cup up for a sip had just spouted it all over Naruto, who was simply staring at her like she had a second head. Well, there went not telling anyone.

AN: ...So yeah I was trying to write a really long chapter for ya'll so it'd make up for the other one being late but all I did was take longer so I'm just sending it out before someone comes hunting for me. Anywayyy hope you like it, any ideas comments and so forth leave in a review or a PM thanks bye ^^

Also...how'd I get so many watchers O.O THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN READING AND WHATEVER ELSE YOU DO ON THIS WEBSITE TO THE STORY :D

-Why are you yelling?- -Sometimes people dont read the authors note so I needed their attention-


End file.
